


Learning the Ropes

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Consensual Sex, Erotic Hypnosis, Erotic Mind Control, M/M, Possession, Possession Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Patrick receives a strange package at work that leaves him... with his head in the clouds. Or a cloud in his head. So of course he has to show Jack. And now they’re making out. And now they’re fucking.You’ll never guess what’s in that orb!Also if you jerk it to my writing, please leave a comment/kudos! There is literally no higher praise.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack and Patrick had a lot in common. The more Jack came to enjoy spending time with his neighbors, the more he realized how much he genuinely enjoyed spending time with them all beyond just fucking their mutual naga boyfriend. Pat was one such individual. 

He was a wood elf, probably the oldest among the group of friends, but with the spritely, youthful energy that all fae seemed to have. Despite his bubbly personality, he was incredibly bright. No one who met him would guess that he worked as an archivist and conservator for the local museum. He spent his days working with tiny brushes on ancient artifacts, removing imperfections so they were ready for display. 

In one crate he was unboxing though, there was something… strange. 

A black orb, seemingly made of glass or obsidian sat in the box, nestled with packing peanuts. With gloved hands, he removed the item and examined it. Strangely, the box came with no label or information. It happened. Sometimes the label would get rubbed off during shipping. He made a note in his work journal and set it gently on the table. The movement however, made something in the glass stir. Patrick frowned. He looked closer, leaning over the orb. The inky blackness seemed to shift. It looked like it was filled with smoke. As Pat stared, the substance shifted and swirled, lightening in colour to grey, then blue, then a light purple. Panic seized him. This wouldn’t be the first time they had been shipped something dangerous. It could be a weapon. He reached for his phone when-

“What…” Pat trailed off, his hand just inches above the security button. The fog inside was moving faster, glowing brightly now. Pat couldn’t move a muscle. But he found, strangely, he didn’t want to. He just wanted to watch the orb as it shifted and swirled. He wanted to look closer. To be  _ inside  _ the substance. His face was nearly pressed to its smooth surface when he felt a very, very strong urge. Pat removed his gloves and let them fall to the floor. Then, he lifted the orb to his face. At the contact with his skin, something like electricity crackled within. He watched the substance swirl as little lightning bolts cracked inside, heating the surface. It almost burned. But Pat didn’t put it down. He was mesmerized, and held it all the closer. 

Had anyone else been in the room, they would have seen his eyes change from green, to blue, and then to purple, enveloping his pupils and irises completely. 

“Pretty,” was all he could manage to say. With the word, a wisp of lavender smoke slipped from between his lips. Without a second thought, he put the orb into the pocket of his lab coat and blinked a few times. His eyes unclouded, leaving pale, purple irises in their place. Then Pat went back to work. 

Jack had made plans to hang out with Patrick after work. Chiron and Geri were both busy and Nick was out of town for a conference, so the fawn invited his neighbour over for a movie. Jack answered the door on the first knock, grinning. 

“Hey, man, come on in,” he said. Jack pauses for a moment when he saw the strange, faraway look in his friends eyes. And his eyes were… well they had been green before, hadn’t they? “Testing our some coloured contacts?” Jack asked as Patrick stepped inside. The elf shook his head and went right inside to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. 

“Is everything okay, Pat?” Jack asked, following him. “Did something happen at work?” 

Patrick looked at him, as if acknowledging him for the first time. His face broke into a dreamy smile. 

“Yeah, something happened at work. Something amazing, Jack. I have to show you. Here.” He patted the couch cushion. “Here, come see.” 

Jack sat down hesitantly, wondering how subtly her could check for a fever. 

“What is it?”

“I got an unmarked box to work on,” Patrick said excitedly. “At first I thought it was a weapon or something, but then I- well, just look, Jack.” He pulled the black orb out of his coat pocket. “I’ve been carrying it around all day and it’s just- isn’t it so wonderful? When you hold it, it makes you just… You have to try it for yourself.” Jack frowned. 

“Did you… watch one of Nick’s self hypnosis videos again? You’re acting kinda-“ 

“Oh, I’m hypnotized,” Pat said, beaming. “But not by them. No, this is so much better, Pat.”

“Someone sent you some kind of brainwashing device at work and you’re excited about it?” Jack sputtered. Well, of course he would be. He was brainwashed. The fawn stood up. “I think we need to call someone. Like, Chiron would know what to-“

“Not him,” Pat said sharply. He stood as well, backing Jack against the wall. “It wants you, Jack.” That was… definitely weird. 

“Why does it want me?”

“It saw you in my memories. It wants you.” Pat was still grinning. “Just- just take it, Jack. If it’s bullshit, nothing will happen, right? But if it’s not… you’re gonna love it. It’s like what Chiron does times a million.” Before Jack could protest again, Pat had shoved the orb into his hands. 

The fawn tried to drop it but he… was frozen. 

The black surface changed almost immediately. It felt like static was gluing his fingers to the surface. 

“What the fuck,” Jack murmured. Despite his best interests, he lifted the orb to his face and watched the substance inside shift in colour. “I don’t…” The purple smoke began to glow and swirl, pulling his gaze into the center. Jack tried to close his eyes, but the hazy purple was behind his eyelids now. Something was… infecting him. Pouring into his mind. 

It felt soft. 

He felt… light. 

Slowly, the tension in his face melted into a blank expression. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing. Pat’s pupils had disappeared as well and the elf looked at him with a giddy expression. Jack felt his face mirror the smile. 

He felt like he was outside of his body. Or rather, he felt he was pushed inside and someone else had control of the wheel. His fingers flexed and wiggled at his side. 

“This feels… good,” he said. 

“Yes,” Pat said with a nod. 

_ Relax _

Jack blinked as the voice echoed in his mind. 

“That’s it,” said Pat. “Isn’t it a lovely voice?”

_ Warmer  _

“It- it’s a very nice voice,” Jack agreed, a bubble of laughter escaping him. He felt hot. 

_ Strip  _

“Strip,” Jack repeated. Pat nodded. The two began to disrobe, quickly and easily. Jack helped Pat remove his binder, lifting the right spandex over his head. Pat pulled down Jack’s pants and underwear, kneeling on the ground. 

_ Taste _

The elf obeyed without question, kissing the head of Jack’s cock lightly before taking his length into his mouth. 

_ Thrust _

Jack did, gently rolling his hips and letting his cock slide down Patrick’s throat. When he moaned, haze spilled from his mouth, floating into the air. 

_ Good _

Both men’s cheeks flushed at the praise. Pat took his cock deeper and began to fondle and twist the fawn’s balls. Jack rugged the elf’s hair, thrusting again and again into his mouth as he stared blankly into the distance. His mouth hung open, drool dripping from his lips. 

_ Harder.  _

Harder. Faster thrusting now. A wet, slapping noise as he fucked Pat’s mouth. Patrick moaned lewdly and grabbed Jack’s ass. 

_ Stop _

They did. Pat knelt, his mouth hanging open an inch from Jack’s cock. The pair remained frozen for a moment, panting softly as they waited for the next command. 

_ Kiss _

Pat pulled himself to his feet and pulled the fawn in roughly, kissing him with genuine passion. And Jack reciprocated genuinely. The haze poured out of their mouths and nostrils as they breathed. 

_ Pin _

Patrick shoved Jack back against the wall, nearly lifting his small frame off the ground. The elf kissed his neck, holding him there with a knee between his legs. Jack moaned, releasing more fog, as he grinded his crotch against Patrick’s thigh. Pat kissed and licked and nipped at the soft flesh of Jack’s neck and jaw. 

_ Down _

The pair sank to the floor. Patrick took Jack’s wrists and pinned him to the ground. The fawn gasped, his cock smacking his belly softly. Pat kissed him again, roughly ravishing his neck and chest, scraping his teeth over the skin. 

_ Fuck _

Pat straddled Jack’s waist and slid the fawn’s cock into his pussy, slowly riding him as he whimpered. The elf was skilled at this. He kept Jack’s arms pinned above his head as he fucked him. The fawn panted, his glowing eyes fixed on the ceiling. Or in that general vicinity. He didn’t feel like he was looking at anything. Rather, he could register his surroundings, but they didn’t affect him. He was simply going through the motions. Obeying. Feeling every sensation through the cloud in his mind. 

They were both drooling now, fucking one another with giddy, mindless abandon. Like they were possessed. Were they possessed? The question floated through Pat’s mind briefly, then disappeared as all his thoughts had for the past several hours. He didn’t need to think. It would think for him. It would tell him what to do. 

_ Come _

The reaction was immediate. They came in unison, Pat still pinning the fawn to the floor. They let out grunts of pleasure, exuding more of the haze. Much more, in fact, than either of them had before. It streamed from their trembling lips and gathered above them in a swirling fog. Pat gently pulled himself off of Jack’s softening cock and sat down beside him. He gently slipped a finger between Jack’s lips, and Jack sucked on it. Pat took out his finger, a strand of drool hanging from Jack’s lips, and brought it to the floor, tracing a circle on the linoleum. The elf drew a symbol that was unfamiliar, yet made the two feel completely at home. 

The fog drifted down from above, forming a swirling column that funneled into the circle on the floor. The translucent saliva began to glow. Something was coming. A doorway was opening. 

Then all at once, the haze vanished. And in the circle stood a naked man with black eyes and two white rams horns peeking out from his hair. A tail whipped through the air as he let out a long, heavy sigh. 

“Oh you boys did very well.” He grinned, teeth sharp and glinting in the light. He waved his hand and both elf and fawn stood up. Light purple energy crackled between the creature’s fingertips. He stretched out his arms and touched each man under the chin, planting a kiss on Jack, then Patrick. 

“You did very well indeed.”


	2. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you accidentally summoned a demon. A very attractive demon. A very attractive sex demon with magic powers and... is it getting warm in here?   
> Better just take off all your clothes and do what he says.

The demon, for that’s what he was, stepped out of the summoning circle, bending over and stretching not unlike a cat. He observed his surroundings approvingly before turning back to his loyal servants. 

“I’m going to release my hold on your bodies,” he explained with a grin. “But you’re going to follow any command I give. You’ll answer me truthfully, and you’ll be completely awake. We all understand?” Jack and Patrick nodded in unison. The demon waved his hand and almost immediately, the purple light was swept from their eyes. Jack fell to the ground coughing. The sensation was dizzying. Patrick managed to stay upright, but swayed heavily, grabbing the back of the couch for support. 

“W-Who are you?” Jack asked, looking up. With another wave of his hand, the demon brought him to his feet and quelled the nausea in his stomach. Jack blinked in surprise. 

“Take a seat on the couch,” the demon said. They obeyed. The creature paced the floor of the living room and kept stretching his arms this way and that, rolling his head from one shoulder to the other. “It’s been a while since I had a body this solid,” he remarked. At last, he stopped and flung himself into an armchair, crossing his legs and throwing them over one of the arms while he draped his torso over the other. His cock was soft, resting in his lap. Even so, Jack could see it was… massive. 

“Who am I, you asked. Well that’s an excellent question, Jack. My name is Lucian, Luci to my friends. Lord or master to my subjects and followers.” He examined his hands curiously, stretching out his fingers. “Other questions?”

“What was that orb?” Patrick asked, fidgeting in his seat. “And why was it sent to me?”

“Ah, that, my darling Pat, was a little trinket created by one of my worshippers. You see, I appear when summoned, and only when summoned. If no one opens a doorway, I can’t come through. Unfortunately, my door takes at least two to open. The man who made the orb was a skilled sorcerer who died… what year is it? About ninety six years ago. He was  _ supposed  _ to be sending it to a colleague to introduce into a new circle of worshippers. But I’m afraid either the colleague died, the potential cult disbanded, or it simply got lost in the mail.” Lucian shrugged. “It allowed me to… inhabit you. Or a part of you in order to create the doorway. I demand a sacrifice of obedience, pleasure, and fluid. I am truly so happy it found the two of you. You did wonderfully. And since you summoned me with saliva instead of blood, the door was almost immediately broken. I can stay however long I wish.” He sighed and grinned at the pair on the couch, his tail waving side to side like a cat’s. 

“What exactly are you… a demon of?” Jack asked, furrowing his brow. “Is that a thing? Do you have a specific area of specialization?” Lucian laughed and nodded. 

“I’m a sex demon, lover. Some might call me an incubus. I gain power and energy by fucking or sometimes by watching others fuck. Hence the sacrifice of pleasure.”

“So… what happens now?” Asked Patrick. “Are you like, bound to us?” 

“If you’d made the doorway with blood, I’d be obligated to work out some sort of contract with you. Usually in exchange for your undying loyalty and worship, I’d offer you unearthly pleasures and eternal life. But since that didn’t happen, I owe you nothing. We can all just play as we like.” He smiled wide. “I take worship in all its forms. It’s just especially nice when it’s a coven of witches or something. But I don’t take from anyone that doesn’t want it. I mean, the both of you could have stepped out at any point. But once you got a taste of what I was, you threw yourselves in wholeheartedly. That’s how I knew I picked the right ones.” His sharp teeth glimmered as he smiled. 

“I- How old are you?” Jack asked, leaning forward a bit. His eyes wandered over the incubus’ form. 

“Oh, probably… a few thousand at least,” Lucian said with a shrug. “Best guess would be four or five thousand years old, somewhere in there. And that’s just in your world. Time functions quite differently where I’m from.”

“And where are you-“ Jack’s question was cut off with a snap of the demon’s fingers. 

“That’s enough of that for now, I think,” he said, shifting in the seat so his feet were on the floor. “I think I’d like to hear from you two now. How did you enjoy my ritual?” The fawn’s cheeks flushed brightly. “I mean, I know what you were thinking. But I want to hear you say it.”

“I- I quite liked it,” Patrick murmured, looking at the floor. 

“Eyes up here,” Lucian said. With a wave of the demon’s hand, Pat’s chin lifted. Even without fully possessing their bodies, it seemed he had some kind of grip on reality. “What did you like?”

“I liked… not being in control of my body. The way I- well, it was like floating. And I never felt unsafe or bad and everything was just-“

“Pretty,” Jack added. He felt a wave of that dreamy, hazy feeling wash over him again. “It was good. It was… different from the stuff I’m used to.” The fawn had only ever been hypnotized by Chiron before, and the sensation of having a demon’s magic versus a naga’s song was different. Not unpleasant. Just different. The incubus leaned forward, grinning as he watched the pair squirm. 

It was common for those in his presence to feel… relaxed. At least in their minds. Their bodies remained on edge. Mortals often felt a kind of compulsion around him. A kind of heat. And if they wanted to, of course they could resist. 

But so many would rather just give in. 

“Now if that’s how you felt with just a hint of my power, imagine what I can make you feel now that I’m here.” Jack’s cock twitched in his lap. He chewed his lip, staring at the demon. Something about him was hard to look at. Like he was vibrating on another frequency than the rest of the room. Solid and tangible, but separate. “Why don’t you two settle back,” Lucian suggested, standing up. “And spread your legs.” 

There was no real hypnosis here. Nothing compelling them to act except the demon’s presence. Jack’s submissive nature and his  _ intense  _ attraction to the demon made him obey. Patrick did the same. He was truly curious about the demon. This ancient being that fate had brought him. This ancient being that had possessed and fucked his mind so thoroughly. 

It was fucking hot. 

Part of the fawn felt the familiar craving that had been building in his time with Chiron. The craving to go under. Lucian smiled at him like he could read his mind. Hell, maybe he could. 

“You like being blank, don’t you?” he asked. Jack opened his mouth to answer, but Lucian silenced him with a pat on the head. “I know you do. No need to stress that pretty head of yours.” The demon chuckled to himself and began to stroke the fawn’s hair, running a finger along the short antlers that protruded from his skull. “That’s your fantasy, isn’t it, Jack? Mm, I can see it in your mind so clearly. Being taken down, deep into your little trance space and fucked. That’s what the naga has been doing with you, isn’t it?” Jack nodded, opening his mouth again. But Lucian gave his hair a tug and the words vanished from his lips. “Patrick likes to feel control once in a while, but you… you like to go deep. You like to feel used.”

Patrick watched as Lucian conjured a tendril of purple fog with his free hand, the other still stroking the fawn’s hair softly. The tendril snaked around Jack’s head as he stared up at the demon. 

“Do you want me to fuck your mind properly, Jack?” Lucian asked. Jack opened his mouth again, but there was no jerk this time. 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

“Good boy.” 

The smoke surged into one of Jack’s ears and his eyes widened. The substance rushed into his mind, bringing overwhelming whispers. Jack’s body tensed at the initial sensation. Then it started to seep in, bringing that same, dreamy calm it had before. The fog sank into his brain, scrambling his thoughts. The tendril emerged from his other ear, leaving Jack’s irises glowing that soft purple, his expression blank and content. His mouth hung open, tongue sticking out just slightly. His eyes wandered back up to meet Lucian’s gaze. The demon grinned approvingly and rubbed the fawn’s head. 

“That’s better,” he said softly. “No more pesky thoughts to bother you. Nothing but obedience for now, isn’t that right?”

“Yessir,” Jack slurred, nodding. 

“Good boy,” Lucian purred approvingly. He shifted his hips so his now-erect cock stood, almost perfectly level with Jack’s mouth. The demon swayed from side to side, giggling at the way Jack’s eyes followed the tip. “I bet I could have hypnotized you just like this,” he said. “Back and forth, back and forth.” His tail gently stroked Patrick’s cheek, then mimicked the movement, drawing the elf’s eyes. “Back and forth, isn’t that right, Pat?” 

“R-Right…”

Jack was following the cock with an open mouth, his eyes glazed and vacant. 

“Open wide, Jackie,” Lucian purred. He slipped his length into the fawn’s mouth and began to thrust in and out. Jack moaned, letting his throat relax, welcoming the demon deeper. 

Patrick wanted to turn and watch. To touch himself as the fawn was fucked. But fuck… a swinging motion almost always took him down. And Lucian knew that. He’d been inside the elf’s brain after all. He knew all the tricks and triggers. And he knew how much Patrick was craving getting tranced again. 

“That’s the trouble with self-hypnosis, Patrick,” Lucian said with a smirk. “You spend so many hours fractionating yourself with your boyfriend’s recordings and your girlfriend’s pendulum. Watching spirals on screens and metronomes. Watching things go back and forth and back and forth. Going down becomes almost too easy. I barely need to take you there, do I? You take yourself down. Back and forth and three, two, one, down.” The tip of his tail pressed against Patrick’s forehead. A classic and familiar trigger, one that all his partners had played with before. And Patrick went down. 

His chin slumped to his chest and Pat was floating. Lucian watched him, still thrusting in and out of Jack’s mouth. He pulled out completely and Jack nearly fell over to follow him. Luci laughed and sat him back on the couch. He waved his hand and slowly, the fawn’s arms lifted above his head. A wisp of purple fog wrapped around his wrists and bound them together. 

“No touching yourself,” Lucian warned him. Jack nodded obediently. “But you… Patrick, you can hear me, yes?”

“Yes…”

“Are you hypnotized?”

“Yes.”

“Open your eyes for me.” Patrick did, raising his head slightly. His eyes were glassy and faraway. “Who am I?” he asked. 

“Lucian… demon…”

“Master.”

“Master,” Pat repeated with a little nod. 

“Touch yourself, Patrick.” The elf did, his hand dipping between his legs. He began to finger his clit in slow, easy circles. “Who am I?”

“M-Master.”

“What do you do for your masters?”

“Serve… submit, o-obey,” he recited. Lucian grinned and knelt in front of him. 

“Again.”

“Serve, submit, obey.”

“Again.” 

“S-Serve, submit, um… obey. Serve, ah… um, obey.” 

“Submit.”

“Submit.” 

“Good boy,” Lucian praised. “Let your pleasure take over, Patrick. Go deeper for me.” His tail slipped between Pat’s legs, the tip slowly thrusting in and out of the elf’s cunt. Patrick moaned and pulled his hand away, letting it fall limply on his thigh. Lucian watched his face intently, watching as his eyelids fluttered. The elf’s hips rolled in time to Lucian’s thrusts, taking him deeper each time. “What do you do for your masters?” He asked again.

“S-Sub… Serve y- you… obe- obey.” It was becoming increasingly difficult to speak. Pat’s eyes rolled back as he fucked himself on the demon’s tail. “Serve, subm- ohh… bey. Obey.” 

“Such a good pet,” Lucian purred. He straddled Patrick’s hips on the couch, still fucking him slowly. The demon lifted the other’s chin and kissed him deeply. Patrick reciprocated, a throbbing hunger taking shape within the bliss of trance. The elf’s arms wrapped around the demon, nails digging into his skin. Lucian laughed, throwing his head back. “Very good!” Pat kissed his neck, kissed and bit and licked over the creature’s warm skin. Lucian reached a hand over and snapped them in front of Jack’s face. The fawn blinked a few times, then his eyes widened. 

He felt a pressure between his ass cheeks. Then something pushing its way inside him. The fawn moaned, his back arching as the phantom cock began to fuck him. His hands still bound above his head, he was allowed no purchase, no release, as the demon stimulated his prostate. Something else began to stroke his cock. Some invisible hand or mouth or-

“Ahh!” He cried out, throwing his head back. Jack thrust his hips, fucking himself against the invisible forces, his glowing eyes rolling back. 

Lucian grabbed Patrick by the shoulders and pulled him to the ground, laying him down. The tip of his tail slipped out easily and stretched out back behind him, wrapping itself around Jack’s dripping cock. Lucian spread the elf’s legs and began to fuck his pussy with his thick cock. Patrick moaned in ecstasy, his glassy eyes fixed on the demon’s dangerous smile. On those sharp teeth. His long tongue that darted out and licked the elf’s neck. 

Jack panted, grunting wildly as he was fucked three ways to Sunday. Mind, body, and soul. Lucian’s tail jacked him off, applying all the right pressure to all the right places as the phantom dong went deeper and harder into his ass. 

Lucian fucked Patrick deep and hard, making the elf moan and mewl with need. 

“You’re doing so good,” he grunted, ducking down to kiss Patrick’s neck. “Such good boys for me. You’re gonna come in a moment, Patrick. Jack. Both of you… Oh, yes, fuck!” The demon laughed. “Fuck. Come for me. Now!” 

They did. Jack’s cock spurted, painting his chest and stomach as he cried out. Patrick’s body tensed as the sensation rushed through him, racking his body. Jack’s restraints disappeared and he slumped back against the couch, breathing heavily as his soft gaze went unfocused. His mouth hung open, drool dripping from the corner. Lucian pulled himself out of Patrick and gently brought the elf to a sitting position. 

“Coming up out of trance now,” he murmured. “Becoming more alert and aware. More present, feeling refreshed and content. Three and two and one.” A snap of his fingers. Pat blinked and glanced at the incubus as life returned to his eyes. 

“Fuck, Luci,” he sighed, leaning against the leg of the couch. “You… you’re damn good at that.”

“I do my best,” the demon said with a cocky smirk. Pat smoothed back his hair, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Lucian kissed the elf on his cheek and stood up, making his way to the still heavily mindfucked fawn on the couch. 

“Did that feel good, Jack?”

“Yessir,” he replied, looking up at Lucian. The demon chuckled and kissed his forehead. 

“I think your brain and your body might need a little rest after all that. Sleep.” He waved his hand and smoke pooled from Jack’s mouth, draining the purple glow from his eyes. He slumped into Lucian’s arms heavily. 

“That was adorable,” said Pat. 

“Mm, I know, right?” The incubus scooped the fawn into his arms. He carried his small form into the bedroom (the only other room in the apartment) and laid him down gently. Another wave of his hand and the drying come on the fawn’s stomach disappeared. Lucian brushed a bit of hair across Jack’s forehead tenderly, watching as he slept. 

“So what happens now?” Pat asked from the doorway. “Are you gonna run off to form your coven or something?”

“Nah,” Lucian said with a shrug. “I think you and your friends have plenty of love to go around for me… I’d love to meet the rest of them. Would you mind introducing me, Pat?” The elf nodded. 

“Sure. Though… well, I don’t know how you and Chi will get along. He can be a bit hot headed.”

“Well, I think he’s gonna love me when he gets to know me,” the demon said with a grin. “Almost everyone does.”


End file.
